Ootori Son times Three
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: About the three Ootori brothers, Yuuichi, Akito and Kyoya. About the strange relationship them have with each other. No yaoi, but could be taken that way.


Ootori Son times Three

Officially Kyoya Ootori owned the family company, his father had almost lost the company once again. Going around his father, Ootori ended up buying out the company, unlike before Kyoya decided not to give the company back to his father. Instead he had full control over the company, while letting his father run as the CEO. Still having full control over the company, Kyoya kept a close eye on his father. Over the course of two years (after Kyoya had finished school), Kyoya had brought out many different companies. Many small, but others much larger. Moving from the family home, Kyoya moved into a newer style mansion, not far from the family home. Walking through the front hall, one of his many maids opened the door for him. His ride was already there, his two older brothers insisting they picked him up so they could arrive at the party together. Yuuichi had annoyed Kyoya for weeks before he finally agreed. When Kyoya told his family he would be moving out the following day, Akito and Yuuicki had become even more attached to their youngest brother. Half the time, Kyoya's brothers spent most of their time around their youngest brother's house. For all the times which Kyoya had came home after a registration to find at least one of his brothers in his house.

"Kyoya, how was your day?" Akito questioned, well aware of Kyoya stopping their father from limiting the services of a certain treatment to rich people.

"Fine, father wasn't pleased," Kyoya answered, sitting back in his seat and allowing himself to relax for a moment.

Yuuicki was quick, snatching Kyoya's glasses from his face. Kyoya lunged forwards in an attempt to reach his glasses, before Akito pinned him back to his seat. Frowning Kyoya knew when he agreed to go with his brothers that they would be teased. His brothers liked to annoy him, taking his glasses was one of their favourite things to do. Even through both Akito and Yuuichi were glasses, their eyes weren't as bad as Kyoya's. They could cope without their glasses, unlike their youngest brother. Yuuicki folded up Kyoya's glasses, setting them behind the seats on a small ledge.

"Hold out your hand," Yuuichi ordered, for all the power which Kyoya had in the business world he still let his brothers toy with him.

Kyoya lifted his hand, Yuuichi took his brother's hand, Glancing at his brothers, Kyoya couldn't physically tell the difference between his two brothers. Without his glasses everything seemed to blur into one big mass of colours. One of his brothers knelt in front of him, holding his hand Yuuichi stared at his younger brother.

"Kyoya, close your eyes," Akito ordered, moving beside Kyoya.

Akito moved something to cover Kyoya's eyes, completely blinding him. Leaning closer to his brother, Kyoya wanted the security of having someone close by his side. Being pulled forwards, Kyoya slipped from the seat of the limo on to the floor.

"Akito, is going to move behind you," Yuuichi told Kyoya, aware of how he was feeling. Shifting into position behind his brother, Akito pressed the insides of his legs against his brother's body.

"Don't crease my suit," Kyoya ordered, sounding weak as he spoke.

"Why not little brother?" Yuuichi asked, his smirk clear in his voice.

"I own Ootori Company, I can't..." Kyoya began, being cut off by his eldest brother's hand.

"Calm down, Kyoya, we like teasing you not humiliating you," Akito reinsured.

Trusting his brothers, Kyoya relaxed completely in their grip. Expecting so much more, Kyoya was surprised when they didn't touch him in any more. Feeling the limo pull to a stop, Kyoya remained still as his brothers, removed the blind fold and released their brother.

"Glasses?" Kyoya asked.

Handing their brother, his glasses Kyoya gratefully put on his glasses allowing his eyes to adjust.

"We will continue this later," Yuuichi whispered, before the door opened and he stepped out.

Akito was quick to follow, soon after Kyoya stepped out to find flashing cameras and screaming people. Putting on a kind smile, Kyoya walked with his brothers along the faded red carpet, towards the entrance of the mansion. Much smaller than his own, the only reason which Kyoya was attending such an event was for the publicity and the networking. With the recent lose of the family company, Kyoya's older brothers had to attend all the events in order to keep their social standing. To the general public, it wasn't known that Kyoya now solely owned the Ootori Group. Well aware of what Kyoya had taken from his older brothers, Kyoya had given them each an area to watch over and manage. Kyoya of cause regularly checked on them, so far they were doing quite well. Entering the mansion, Kyoya stayed behind his brothers, letting them enter first.

"Welcome, Ootori brothers," The host greeted, Kyoya stayed behind his brothers knowing the man hadn't seen him .

In all honesty, Kyoya felt that because of his father's mistakes that they shouldn't have to suffer. In the near future Kyoya planned to hand even more responsibly to his older siblings. Kyoya desperately wanted his brothers working below him as COOs, until their father retired or passed away. After which Kyoya would allow one or both his brothers to take a step up. Although in the end, Kyoya would have this final say.

"Kyoya, I wasn't expecting you to attend," The host said, finally noticing Kyoya.

Smiling, this was one of the downfalls to not being known as the leader of the Ootori group. For years Kyoya had been ignored only thought of as the third son. Everything was different now, he was the third son, who brought out his family company and almost tripled the profits. Only problem being no one knew, apart from a select few. Akito and Yuuichi pulled him from his thoughts, walking down the stairs into the toy themed ballroom, Kyoya found himself stood between his two brothers. A group of woman stood not far from where the three brothers stood, they spoke lowly letting Kyoya hear.

"Look it's the three Ootori brothers, aren't they all so cute," The shortest girl screamed.

Akito's gaze fell on the three girls for a minute, pulling his youngest brother over to them. Yuuichi was quick to follow liking his brother's plan.

"Would you pretty girls like a dance?" Yuuichi offered.

The smiles that crossed the girl's faces were wide, making Kyoya want to roll his eyes. He really wasn't in the mode to dance, Kyoya knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. His brothers took the other two girls, while he was left with the shortest. Sliding across the dance floor, Kyoya danced with the woman throughout the night. Thanking the host for inviting his brothers and himself, Kyoya tugged his brothers outside into the limo. Rolling his eyes at his brothers, Kyoya was glad they were only slightly tipsy and not completely drunk. Sighing when the door of the limo closed, Kyoya felt exhausted. He closed his eyes, curling up in his seat. Feeling his body move, Kyoya was much too tired to bother moving. The bed moved beneath him, Kyoya stirred pecking out to see Akito lying beside him.

"Akito, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Sleep, little brother," Yuuichi ordered, resting behind Kyoya.

Kyoya's shoulders relaxed as he once again fell asleep; waking up the next morning Kyoya was surprised when he woke alone. Checking his clock, Kyoya pulled himself out of bed. Disappearing into the bathroom, Kyoya exited in less than ten minutes. With only a towel wrapped around his waist and using a towel to dry his hair, walking out Kyoya forgot to look around his room.

"Doesn't he look so cute," Yuuichi said, pushing his brother gently.

"Yes, that expression has to change," Akito replied.

Kyoya stood staring at his big brothers, before turning to return to the bathroom. Akito and Yuuichi followed, they went into the bathroom pinning their youngest to the bench.

"I'm not in the mood," Kyoya groaned.

"You never are," Akito whispered, squeezing behind Kyoya.

Yuuichi pressed himself to Kyoya's front, while Akito was behind him. Pecking Kyoya's forehead, Yuuichi span Kyoya round so Akito could do the same. Leaving Kyoya in the empty bathroom, Yuuichi and Akito knew there would be a small smile gracing their younger brother's lips. Moving to stand by the window, Kyoya watched as his two brothers left, knowing they would return soon.


End file.
